The ship of dreams
by Loves books
Summary: This is like the Titanic movie, but whit a little twist. B/E it might be a little OOC.
1. Prolog

I walked onboard to the amazing ship. Titanic cast a shadow over me and my dad who walked right behind me. I couldn't wait to be in America! And I had a feeling the journey wouldn't be too bad either. The ship held many promises, I was sure on that.


	2. Edwards POV chapter 1

Edward

I walked behind my father. Not my real father, but he who had transformed me into a vampire. He held Esme, my mother, tight in his hand. Behind me, walked Emmett and Rosalie, and behind them again walked Alice and Jasper. All of them was together whit the love of their existents, all, except me.

We walked onboard on the first class. We was rich, money wasn't anything big for us.

I didn't want to go back to America trough. I had a feeling that to board this ship was a bad idea. I walked in to my room, or cabin, even though it was so big I would call it a suit. My other sibling had a cabin a little larger than this together whit their loves.

But I was the only one who had a piano. The piano had always been my passion. I had written a song to everyone in my family.

I walked out on deck. I think nearly everyone stood out on deck and waved to someone. I looked at the land a last time before I walked in to my cabin again. I really didn't want to leave England. I sat down with the piano and began playing. After a while I could hear Esmes thoughts; "_Ahh… how I love listening to Edward play, but it is a sad tune. Hmm… Edward must be sad. I wonder why?"_

Just another strange thing about vampires. Some of us had extra senses. I could hear thoughts, Alice could see the future and Jasper could manipulate emotions.

I sight, of course Esme was worried. She was so motherly. I really loved her, and I didn't want to worry her. I quit and walked over to my closet. Soon it would be dinner. I would sit, pretend to eat and pretend to think that all the useless small talk really awoke my interest.

Alice bounced in to my room.

"Hey!" I yelled, "didn't you _see_ that I was going to change?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved it away, "that's why I walked in _before _you had time to change. I saw what you were going to wear, and I can't let it happened! So you just sit down and let me handle this," she pushed me down on the bed. I didn't bother to protest, she was going to win anyway. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to a place where I was happy.


	3. Bellas POV chapter 2

I walked in on the third class. I knew I was poor, but I was happy dad had managed to get these tickets.

"Don't stumble in too the ocean now Bella," my dad, Charlie, teased me from behind.

"Now, I'm not planning on it either dad," I sight. I had always had a problem whit my clumsiness, and dad knew that very well.

"Dad, we have to get dressed to dinner! I have actually managed to get a dress!" I was jumping with joy. I nearly never got to wear a pretty dress. I had two dresses after my mother, who had died four years ago. Charlie never really got over that.

"Well, honey, I don't have anymore clothes. So you go change. Okay?" Charlie answered.

"Okay dad, see you later!" I kissed him on the check and went down to our cabin. The cabin was a small room whit 2 beds, and a toilet. The room was quite small, but it didn't matter.

I found my dress in my bag; it was a beautiful, floor length, midnight blue dress, who hung whit every curve I had. I let my brown hair hung lose around my shoulders. I put on a pair of blue shoes and a black coat. I admired myself in the mirror for a while before I went out.

I found my dad on the deck. It was a while before we was going to eat.

That's when I saw him. He stood at the deck over me and looked out at the sunset. He was breath taking. He had bronze hair that moved in the wind, he was quite tall and you could see that he was muscular under the black suit.

I couldn't do anything but stare. He was so beautiful. Suddenly he looked at me right in the eye. He had topaz eye colour. He looked curious.

I don't know how long we stood and looked in each other eyes. But after a while he looked away and down on a small girl. She had long black hair and a pixie like face. She was beautiful.

She took his hand in her hand and pulled him back in. I understood that she had to be his girlfriend. They were so beautiful together. I looked at them sad. I shook my head. What did I think of? He and I couldn't be together, he was in first class, and I was in third class. I shouldn't even been thinking of it.

For the first time in my life, I was sad that I was in third class.

A/N

Before you all hunt me down.

I know that vampires sparkle in the sun. But here I just had to let him be in the sun. It wouldn't be so romantic if he couldn't go out in the sun.


	4. Edwards POV chapter 3

The ship of dreams EPOV chapter 3

After Alice finely was done to dress me up, I went down to dinner. Not that I would eat something of course. But Charlise insisted that we had to act like we were human, by other words, we had to pretend to eat.

Sometimes when humans began to be suspicious we had to actually eat something. It is disgusting. One time, a little girl wouldn't take her eyes from me so I had to eat a whole meal. If I had been human, I would have been sick for days afterwards.

I came down were we were going to eat. It was quite nice. It was big windows who let the light in, and wherever you saw it was white.

I sat down and began to pretend to eat. I really just picked the food apart and threw it around the place.

We sat there whit the man who had build the ship, Mr. Andrews, and talked about things that we would speak about for the rest of the journey. It was boring.

After half way through the meal, I excused myself. I couldn't take a minute more, listening to this. My siblings were just thinking of each other, and the rest of the passengers were thinking that they sure were richer than all of us.

I went out on deck. The wind blew quite strong, and the sun was about to set. That's when I saw her. Her brown hair blew around her face. She had a blue dress on who really suited her. Her big brown eyes were full of secrets. She was breath taking. She looked up in to my eyes and I was hypnotized.

When we had stood like this for a while, I noticed I couldn't hear her thoughts. I listened harder, but no such luck. I couldn't hear a thing.

After a while I felt a thug on my jacket. I looked down and saw Alice.

"Have you been out here all the time? It has gone 20 minutes sins you left," she said to me.

Had it really gone 20 minutes? It sure didn't feel like it.

I let myself be raged by Alice back to the table. Right before we went through the doors, I looked back at the mysterious girl. But her eyes were glued to the floor, and a beautiful blush crept up her face. She looked embarrassed and disappointed. I couldn't understand why. But then I saw that she was on third class. We couldn't get together.

Whit a heavy heart I walked back in.

Wow… thank you all for the amazing review!!!!! :D :D

I am sorry that it took so long to update. I have been on a holyday, and it wasn't internet there. :( Sorry.

Hope you like this chapter!! ^^


	5. Bellas POV chapter 4

After the gentleman had left I turned around to Charlie. He looked at me, completely oblivious to the encounter between me and the other passenger, and asked if I were ready to go to dinner. He looked so serious that I gulped. I had a feeling he was going to tell me something important.

I nodded and walked after him below deck and down to dinner.

Charlie was heading to a table were two men already sat. It was an old man who looked cruel, and a man who looked quite good, but it was something evil about him. I was confused. Why where we going to sit whit them?

The cruel man looked at me with small eyes and a nose that curved like a rat. It might have been a trick of the light but I could swear his eyes were a red color.

The other man looked around the room and didn't seem care of me. I can tell a lot by a man's eyes and his were hallow, cold despite their red glow. He looked up when Charlie sat down but I stood in front of him. I didn't trust his eyes. They met mine and it sent a jolt of fear trough me. I looked up at Charlie and he looked scared to.

"Charlie," said the ghostly one and nodded at Charlie, "I guess this is Bella then," he said and looked at me and acknowledging me with a nod. "Sit," he told me.

How did he know my name? I looked to Charlie again, this time confused but I sat on a rickety chair that had two uneven legs that caused me to sway with the ship. Charlie looked as uncomfortable as me if not more. What in the world was going on?

"Bella," Charlie said, and finally turned to face me. Now he looked hurt... or like he was in pain. I just couldn't understand this!

"Bella," he said again to draw my attention back, "this is James, and I have made an arranged wedding for you two."

Charlie looked even more in pain now, but I didn't notice. Charlie was going to give me away! To a stranger at that! And if not that were bad enough, the man looked like he was driven by Lucifer himself to board the ship! I wasn't marrying him.

I didn't know what to do. Around me fast passed music played and people spoke loudly. Men were drinking and tripping over each other. Someone almost spilled a beer on me but I hardly notice.

Everyone at the table stood up and expected me to do the same. I did stand but my eyes were fixed not on James's face but on the way out. I took a half empty glass of cheap beer from a man who stumbled into me and considered taking a drink.

Instead I threw it in James's face. I ran. I ran as far as I could, pushing people away on the narrow staircase. I didn't want to stop but eventually I was on the end of the ship and no one had chased after me. I couldn't run anymore, I took gulp of air that chilled me down to my bones. The wind gathered up my hair and blew it across my face as I leaned against the guard rail. I looked out on the black ocean, it seemed liked it knew no bottom. Just endless down...

How good it would be to just fall down. Forget the whole world. Feel the wind in my face before a final calm...

Before I knew it I had climbed up on the rail and leaned out. I really wanted to jump. I took my right foot from the rail and leaned longer out. I closed my eyes, and waited to take the jump who would take me out of this world.

The sound of waves breaking filled my head with idea, how marvelous of a place this would be to spend eternity. It would be so easy to just let go and fall forever.

"Don't do it" a quiet and velvet voice said behind me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Hello. So sorry it has been so long. But I have had VERY much to do lately. And it probably is going to continue this way. But I am going to try my hardest to update sooner.

Thank you for all the reviews! It helps me to want to write, if you understand what I mean. :P

So keep on and review! :D Love you all

Loves books (Kamilla)


	6. Edwards POV Chapter 5

Chapter 6 ship of dreams. EPOV

Trough the whole dinner I couldn't think of other than the beautiful girl. Who was she? Why couldn't I read her mind? She didn't belong in third class, she was too beautiful. In fact, she was too beautiful to walk on this planet. She belonged as an angel.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the knee. I yelped and glared around the table. I locked eyes with Alice.

_What have you been thinking about? You haven't answered any question Mr. Andrews have been asking you about! Say 'I think it's quite impressing' _now_, and you own me one!_

"I think it's quite impressing sir." I said quickly. Mr. Andrews looked pleased. How long had I been out? I couldn't remember.

I looked back at Alice. I wanted her to answer me.

I listened after her thoughts.

Suddenly I saw a girl jump from the boat, she was crying, but she looked happy. Like she had been waiting for this. Whit a jolt of fear I discovered that it was the mysterious girl from the deck.

I snapped out of it, and looked at Alice again. She looked horrified.

_Quick Edward! She is going to try and __suicide! _

I rose from my chair and politely excused myself. What I really wanted to was to storm out and find this girl and… What did I want to do? Why felt I so protective of her when I had just met her? Or really just seen her? I was confused. But I kept walking. All I knew was that I had to save this girl.

I walked fast out on deck. I looked around when I heard some thoughts;

_So rude! Push past us in that way! Didn't even excuse herself. _

I saw her face in his mind; she was crying and looked depressed. For some reason I wanted to comfort her. Why did I? I didn't even know her.

I ignored my thoughts, and ran to the end of the deck. Then I saw her. She looked out on the ocean.

It scared me that she had stopped crying, I got the vibe that she was looking forward to something, like I had got Jaspers ability.

I took a large breath, getting ready to say that she didn't have to jump.

Then I smelledher. She had the most alluring smell I had ever smelled. I was overwhelmed by it, and for a moment I was the predator, and she was my prey.

I spent all my muscles, getting ready to spring on my prey, when I saw my father's face in my head. His face was full with disappointment.

I couldn't do that to him, I just couldn't!

I stopped breathing and stood up. The girl leaned over the rail, she leaned so far that if she let go of the rail she would fall out.

Without realize it I took a quick, small breath (even through it burned) and said quietly:

"Don't do it."

A/N

PLEASE don't kill me! I'm so terribly sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I just have a LOT to do!

But I want to thank you all for the review! I always get SO happy when I get it! :D

I hope you like this chapter! And that you all of course review… ;P

Love

Loves books! 3


	7. Bellas POV chapter 6

Chapter 6 BPOV

I jumped at the voice. I spun around and saw the beautiful man I had seen on deck earlier stand maybe 6 feet from me. After I had spun around, and seen the man, I lost my balance and I was falling down to the black ocean, just like I wanted. But for some odd reason I screamed.

Maybe I screamed because I wanted to get to know this man, or maybe it was because I wasn't quite ready to die. I would never know.

Suddenly I felt two arms grip me under my arms. I hadn't fallen far. Before I knew it I was back on deck again.

I felt I was pulled in to the arms that had caught me and was held tight.

I looked up and saw straight up in the man's face. I was dazzled. He was perfect. His cheekbones were perfect. His nose was perfect. His whole body was perfect. I looked up in his eyes; they were pitch black, and looked full of hate. I took a step back and he let me go. For two seconds I missed his body.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He nodded, he looked stiff. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder.

Then it hit that he had saved me, if he hadn't I would have been dead by now. I began to tremble. The man looked over at me whit pity. He looked as if he was debating whit himself. After a while he strolled over to me and gave me his jacket.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, what is yours?" I said. I was horrified at myself. Why, why, why did I do that! This gay obviously didn't want to talk to me, and I splurged out whit my name!

"Edward Cullen," he said shortly in a velvet voice. Even when it looked like he was ready to kill he had the most beautiful voice on earth.

Eager to keep him talking, I took his hand in mine and shock it.

"Well, thank you for saving me Mr. Cullen, but how did you come here so fast? You were quite far away from me," Why did I keep on talking? Oh, yeah, I wanted to hear his voice.

"I stood right behind you." He said

I furred my eyebrows. "No, you didn't," I said back.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the stairs. Two police officers came in to view. One of them had a gun in his hands, and he aimed it at Edward. I couldn't understand it.

"You freeze right there!" He shouted at him.


	8. Edwards POV chapter 7

She jumped at my voice. Suddenly she was falling. I couldn't let that happen! I ran as fast as I could to her and griped her under her arms. She screamed, 2 seconds after I got her. Then she was quiet.

I lifted her onboard and in to my arms. I held her tight to my chest and wished I never would have to let her go. She moved from underneath me and looked straight up in my face. My breath caught in my throat. I exhaled a big breath.

The biggest mistake I could have ever made.

Her smell burned my throat, and all I wished was to drink her blood right there and then. But I got the grip of myself, not a minute to late.

I was filled whit hate, hate directed to me. Why did I have to be what I was?

Suddenly she took a step away from me. I let her go; I was not going to hold her back, even though I wanted to.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her voice was shaken, but no human could hear that. She must be afraid. I really wished I could read her thoughts!

Then I saw that she trembled. It must be cold out here, not that I could notice. I looked at her whit pity. Maybe I should give her my jacket? No, it wasn't warm enough. But she would warm it quickly though.

I made up my mind; I strolled over to her and gave her my jacket.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, what is yours?" she suddenly said, in a beautiful and sweet voice. I was shocked. I mustn't be as scary as I thought.

"Edward Cullen," I was soon out of breath, so I had to make this short.

She then took my hand and shock it, then she opened her mouth and said in her beautiful voice: "Well, thank you for saving me Mr. Cullen, but how did you come here so fast? You were quite far away from me."

Oh-uh.

How much had she seen? I had to lie, fast.

"I stood right behind you" I said. I could smack my head. That was what I could come up whit? _I stood right behind you_? She had seen everything!

She furred her eyebrows.

"No, you didn't," She said. She looked like a five year old girl who didn't get it hers way.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the stairs.

A man looked at us and aimed his gun at me. I saw me and Bella in his thoughts. Me holding her hand. My jacket around her. She with an annoyed face, and I looked like I was ready to kill, (something that I was,).

The man took the fastest conclusion and thought I was going to rape her.

Ops.

"You freeze right there!" He yelled at me.

**A/N**

Hey.

I have not died. Something many may think.

I'm really sorry! I know I say this after every chapter, But I just have a hard time at school now. My grades are drooping a little. So I just have to work them up. So that's the only reason I haven't updated for a while.

Sorry, and I hope you all understand. :)

Love you all! And pleas review! If you do, I might skip homework… ;P


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I want to thank you all who favorited this story, and the ones who gave it a try and liked it. But I can't write anymore on this story, I have a complete writers block! I have tried to keep on writing for a half year, but I am not getting anywhere. So thank you to you all and I'm sorry. But if anyone would like to continue this story you are welcome. Just tell me so I can read it :-)**

**-Love**

**Loves books**


End file.
